Love & Lies
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Draco fell madly in love with Nova Weasley. Nova fell madly in love with him, too. They've been dating in secret for quite a while, but Nova is about to find out why no one trusts a Slytherin. (If you want smut, let me know).
1. Secret Visit

The rain was hitting hard against the windowpanes. I sat in my quarters, reading a book by a muggle author. It was about two young wizards who fell in love and journeyed together through the mountains to find a dark wizard and destroy him. I found it funny, because their magic was nothing like ours, and it went to show that muggles had no understanding of magic whatsoever. Well – not this one at least. Though it was highly unlikely that she even knew we existed. So, I could excuse her lack of knowledge on the subject and respect her individuality.

I was on chapter eighteen, page 90 when a knock came on my door. I quirked a brow, standing up and sneaking over to my door as the knocking grew louder. I readied my wand, out of fear it was something nasty, and then I heard his voice whispering through the door. I opened the door quickly and pulled him in by his arm. Draco stumbled halfway across the room, falling flat on his butt. I laughed loudly, shaking my head and he pouted.

I helped him stand up, then returned to my bed, sitting cross-legged.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned, opening my book again. My roommate, Luna, was with Harry, Hermoine and my twin brother, Ron. Those three were always getting up to all sorts of trouble, but I was too, as Ron put it, "Goodie Goodie" to join them.  
"To see you, of course" came his nervous reply. I lifted the book higher to hide my growing blush.  
"What are you _really _doing here?"  
"I told you – to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like looking at you."

I dropped the book but refused to meet his gaze. Hey, we were in a secret relationship. It's not as if my brother would ever understand why I was dating him. When we first came to Hogwarts, and I told him I had a crush on him, he made sure to tell me exactly what he thought of him.  
"He's awful, Nova!" he exclaimed, "he's always picking on Harry and me. I will never forgive you if you date him!"  
I swished my ginger hair over my face and continued reading then. Ron would be so disappointed, but I figured everyone would be surprised. It's not like we acted like we hated each other in public, but we wouldn't even sit together (obviously, he's a Slytherin. I'm a Ravenclaw) or talk much. And he would still insult Harry and my brother. He said if he was suddenly nice to them, they would grow suspicious. I laughed because it was true. After all, it was my idea to hide it. He wanted to go public.

"What are you reading?" he questioned, sitting on the end of my bed. I closed over the book a little bit and showed him the title. He read it aloud.  
"The Witches love" he said aloud, then snickered, "is that you?"  
We hadn't dropped the 'L' word yet. Even though it had been a good while since we started dating.  
I was silent for a few seconds then he laughed, so I giggled. I finally looked up at him and he caressed my cheek.  
"If anyone sees you here, they'll tell my brother" I told him. His hand stopped moving against my cheek and he sighed. His hand fell limp onto the bedsheets, and he looked away.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He stared at the bed. I stared at him, unsure what he was thinking.  
"It's just – when are you going to tell him?"  
"I'm not sure telling him while we're at Hogwarts is a good idea" I said, shoving my bookmark in my book and then closing it.  
"Nova – we've been together for a while now. I'm tired of sneaking around and hiding everything. You're beautiful, and I am proud to be dating you."  
"You are?" I blinked.  
"Of course," he said softly. This was a different Draco than I was used to seeing in the halls, and it terrified me. Especially the first time we started meeting up secretly.

"Just a while longer" I said quietly.  
"Promise me. Nova."  
"I promise."  
He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I pecked his in return. No first kiss yet. It was all purely innocent, which to others would seem odd. But I wanted it to be this perfect kiss at this perfect moment. The longer we wait, though, the more perfect it has to be. I'm worried it will be really underwhelming.  
"Goodnight, then" he said, standing up. I followed him over to the door and kissed his cheek again. He brushed a strand of my ginger hair out of my face and then opened the door and walked down the hallway. I watched him until he disappeared around a corner. I had no idea how he snuck in, but I was impressed. I hadn't given him the password or anything. Funny.

As soon as I lay down on my bed, Luna came in and smiled at me. I shot her a smile in return and sat up.  
"Good evening pal" I said.  
"Good evening, Nova. How are you?"  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
"Same."  
She walked into the bathroom with her pajamas in her hand and got changed, then emerged once again. I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I heard Luna get under the covers so we both turned our lights out and fell asleep. The following morning, I woke up and got dressed and all, then headed to my first class. Draco was sitting with his two best friends, and I sat with Luna.  
"Have you told him yet?" she questioned. I raised a curious brow, and she nodded towards Draco.  
"Told him what?"  
"What you told me."  
"Nooooo" I said quietly, shaking my head, "no way."  
"Why not? You'll never know his reply if you don't tell him."  
"I'm not telling my boyfriend that I love him" I said, writing down the answers for the work Snape set out for us. He was pacing the classroom, and I was worried he'd see us talking so I wanted the conversation to end.  
"That sounds really weird, Nove" she giggled.

"Why do you want me to tell him so badly?" I asked, giggling along with her.  
"Because" she said sweetly, "it's adorable."  
"Mhm. I'll think about it."  
"Have you told _him _yet?" she asked, motioning towards Ron.  
"Definitely not. Draco wants me to tell him but…he doesn't get it. Ron is really protective of me and he hates Draco with a passion."  
"True," Luna nodded, "but maybe he will warm up to him if Draco starts being friendly with him."  
"Meh, I doubt that" I sighed, "it's been years and years of abuse from Draco. Fighting. Drama."  
"Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasley silence please" Snape sighed from his desk. We both looked up at him shyly and nodded. He returned his gaze to the paper before him.

I looked over at Ron to see him chuckling. I stuck out my tongue and he did the same, then we both laughed. I then turned my gaze in Draco's direction, and he winked. I hid my face and giggled, then started writing again.

Class was over before we knew it, and Luna and I went to our next class together. Draco approached me outside the door and pulled me to the side. Luna stood, blocking us from view. What a great friend.  
"I want you to meet me in the gardens tonight" he said, smiling softly, "I have a surprise for you."  
"O-okay" I stammered, feeling his breath on my face. He was so close, I wanted to kiss him. He stepped away from me, "see you there. Nine PM."  
"See you then" I smiled, and then followed him into the classroom at a safe distance with Luna behind me.  
"I wonder what the surprise is" she said, giggling excitedly.  
"Me too" I said, tapping my chin. I couldn't think of what it could be.

I guess I would have to wait and see.


	2. A Date to Remember

At 9PM, I snuck out of my bedroom, down the steps, out the front door and to the gardens. I immediately spotted Draco standing by a willow tree. I smiled from a distance, and he returned the smile – meeting me halfway across the lawn.  
"Good evening" he said softly. This tone of voice suited him better.  
"Good evening" I replied even softer.  
"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm, which I took and allowed him to lead me behind the willow tree.

Behind the tree – there was a beautiful picnic. A navy-blue blanket was placed neatly on the ground, with a small wicker basket filled with chocolate and fruit. I licked my lips as soon as I spotted the chocolate, earning a chuckle from my boyfriend.  
"I knew it was your favourite, so."  
"Thank you" I said, feeling teary-eyed, "it's wonderful."  
"I appreciate that you like it."  
"Shall we?" I said, motioning towards the blanket. We both sat down on it and cuddled up, eating away in silence. The chocolate was beautiful because, well, of course it was. It's chocolate. He fed me strawberries and I fed him grapes, and soon enough we were having a chocolate fight. It started when he smeared chocolate on my cheeks, and then I smeared it on his nose and chin. Then he smeared it on my chest, and I smeared it on his forehead. We tackled each other and rolled off the blanket and onto the lawn.

We stopped a few inches from the blanket, laughing.  
"What a waste of chocolate" I said, licking the tip of his nose. He giggled, then licked some off my cheek. I giggled too, not caring about the weight of him on my body. I usually didn't enjoy being so close to people, but Draco was different. He was _mine_.  
"Hey, Nova" he said, looking into my eyes. They glistened as they stared, and I'm sure mine did too.  
"Yes?"  
"I- love you" he said.  
"I love you too" I replied, feeling my heart swell. He crawled off me and we both sat up. I tangled my hands in his hair and he placed his hands on my waist and there it was – that special kiss.

He tilted me back ever so slightly to get a good grip on my lips. His lips were soft and tender, and the kiss was slow, yet passionate. It was the type of love I read about in all my books. The type of kiss they had at the very end, when the villain was slain, and they could live their happily ever after. I found my mind wandering away from the kiss and to the future. How many kisses would Draco and I have? Countless? Or would we end up breaking apart? Would his father ever allow him to marry a Weasley? That was doubtful indeed. I felt sad, then. My heart broke, and I figured I was getting a taste of what was to come. Heartbreak.

But instead of crying, I allowed Draco to kiss me until my lips felt numb and bruised. His kisses got harder towards the end, but then he stopped kissing me, nuzzling his head into my neck and just…holding me. Like he knew it too. Like he never wanted to let go.  
"You're the best thing that's ever come of my life" he whispered, pressing a kiss to my throat. I hummed with happiness. He looked up at me again, kissing the tip of my nose and then he spelled our mess away – including the picnic.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Were you still hungry?" he blinked. I shook my head.  
"Then let's stargaze" he said lovingly, helping me stand up. We walked, holding hands, back to the blanket and he lay down first, then I lay right beside him and snuggled up to him, one of my legs draped over his. He wrapped an arm around my back, and there it remained hours later, even though I asked him was it numb. He shook his head and kissed my cheek, but I could tell he was lying. Just like me, he never wanted to let go. But destiny is destiny, yes? Some things are inevitable. His father would always get in the way…and Draco was a good son. He would listen to him, right? If he told him to dispose of me as his girlfriend?

"Nove?" he called. I flickered my gaze from the starry night sky to his handsome face. For a second I took in every detail.  
"I want to remember you" I said in my mind, "every freckle, every mark, every blemish. Everything. This is the night I will tell my grandchildren about. My first love, who I wished could have been more than just that." His eyes remained on the sky, a little teary, but he was smiling. He was happy. I was happy. In that moment, we were united, and that was all that mattered.

"Happy first anniversary, love."


End file.
